Maybe on a Nicer Day
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Ryu Hayabusa x Kasumi story. A blizzard helps Kasumi take down the barriers around Ryu's heart. 97 Percent fluff. ONESHOT. Rated T for a little suggestiveness at the end.


Author's Note: It's been a while since I've written something. I think I've gotten rusty. I wrote this the other day when I had a fever so it might be a little odd but I'm glad I did. Kasumi is getting so little love lately here and I thought its time to change that.

(Mugen Tenshin Mountains, Base)

"You couldn't have chosen a better place to hide?" Kasumi wondered aloud.

"There is a cave nearby that is well hidden." Ryu explained. "We just need to hide there until nightfall, then your pursuers well return to their village."

"How do you know that?"

"There's a blizzard coming in very soon. It would be too dangerous for them to search for you in a white-out."

A sharp whistling was heard and Kasumi gasped when Ryu caught a shuriken aimed for her face.

"We should get moving." The shinobi murmured.

(Mountain Cave, Interior)

The blizzard had come in harshly and suddenly, while the pair quickly took refuge in the cave.

"It's f-freez-zing!" Kasumi shivered.

"We'll be safe here until the blizzard clears." Ryu said shortly.

He promptly sat down and leaned against the wall of the cave. Kasumi slowly did the same, trying her best to keep warm. A hint of sympathy passed through the ninja's eyes as he watched Kasumi fight a losing battle with the weather. He moved next to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Hayabusa-san…" Kasumi's eyes widened.

"We can't fall asleep." Ryu avoided her eyes.

"What? But the blizzard isn't going to clear for hours! How are we supposed to awake for that long?"

"Talk." The shinobi answered simply.

"Huh? What?" Kasumi frowned.

"Talk to me. It'll help you stay awake." He answered.

"Talk about what?"

"Anything."

Kasumi suddenly realized that she knew very little about the Dragon Ninja. She had no idea what would interest him; he seemed so different from herself. How would they be able to keep up a conversation? The kunoichi suddenly wondered how she could feel anything for the ninja at all. They had spent quite a bit of time together, but they didn't share much personal information.

"Umm…" Kasumi started. "What's your favorite color?"

Ryu raised an eyebrow and Kasumi smiled sheepishly.

"Grey."

"Why?"

The shinobi averted his eyes thoughtfully. "It's different from the way I live."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi probed further.

"The way a ninja lives… everything is black and white." He stated. "If I complete my mission: its right, if I don't: then it's wrong."

Kasumi stared at him; she didn't expect him to be so philosophical.

"Grey is the way the rest of the world lives; everything is questionable…" He paused for a moment. "I suppose it's me wanting something I can't have."

'Something I seem to be doing a lot of lately…' He thought ruefully as his eyes passed over Kasumi's face.

Kasumi grew quiet. She had no idea that Ryu desired a life outside of being a ninja. The way he had perfected his techniques and trained harder than anyone else; she had always thought he enjoyed being a ninja.

"Continue." Ryu ordered.

"Uhh…" Kasumi suddenly scrambled for thoughts. "What's your favorite food?"

"Sushi." He replied nonchalantly.

The kunoichi giggled.

"Something wrong?" Ryu raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled. "I… just can't picture you making something like that."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I suppose…"

Kasumi smiled nervously and changed the subject. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Fishing." The shinobi grunted.

"Oy…"Kasumi sighed. "You're such a ninja."

Ryu raised an eyebrow.

Kasumi responded with a giggle and buried her face in his chest.

The faintest hint of a smile appeared on the shinobi's face, but he wouldn't let her know that. The hours passed slowly and Kasumi's eyes were getting heavier with every passing moment. Ryu felt she would have a better chance of staying awake if she would participate more actively.

"You said you liked to tell fortunes?" the shinobi inquired.

"Hai." She nodded.

Ryu pulled off his glove and gave her his hand. "Read me."

The kunoichi smiled and began to trace the lines on his hand with her finger. The Dragon Ninja watch carefully; he wasn't the biggest believer in fortune telling, although he was still open to the idea of a magical way to see the future, he felt it was better to experience the future first hand.

"What do you see?"

"Well, all of these little breaks in this line mean that you have had an adventurous past and it will continue into your future – no surprise there."

Amusement passed through his eyes as she continued.

"Your love line is a little shorter than it should be…"

"Is that bad?"

"Not really." Kasumi smiled. "It would be if it ended early, but yours starts a little later along your palm. That means that you will find love as an adult rather than a teenager."

He shot her a quick glance. "Is that so?"

Kasumi chuckled. "The line that dictates your finances is a little shorter than it should be but it's not like your career choice says any different."

She moved to the next line and traced a path across his hand.

"Your health line is long and well defined which, again, is no surprise seeing who you are. Finally, the overall shape of your hand suggests that you associate with the element of earth."

"Meaning?" Ryu raised his eyebrow.

"The good side of your personality is calm, practical, responsible and cautious. Your more negative traits include being stubborn, intolerable and inflexible."

He gave her a skeptical look. "Impressive."

"Now, since I gave you a free reading… I need you to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"Take me somewhere warm." She shivered against his body. "I hear Taiwan is pretty warm… or California; I've never been to the United States before."

Ryu leaned back. "Maybe on a nicer day."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. "You never do anything for me."

"I'd like to think that saving your life on occasion would be enough." He grunted.

"If you call that 'anything' Hayabusa-san." Kasumi replied sleepily.

"Hey…" Ryu nudged her. "Keep your eyes open."

"Hmm…" She moaned softly. "Just for a little bit…"

"Kasumi…" Ryu said thoughtfully. "Have you ever been in love?"

The kunoichi's head snapped up and she stared at the shinobi intensely. If there were anything in the world that Ryu would ever ask her… she never thought for a second that it would be that. Kasumi didn't even think that Ryu ever thought about love.

'He did say that he wanted a life outside of being a ninja…'

"Uhh… I…I…" Kasumi blushed.

"Forgive me." Ryu apologized. "Was that too personal?"

"No…I just… didn't expect it." The kunoichi averted her eyes. "I…I have been in love."

"With whom?" Ryu tried to keep the snarl out of his voice.

He was more than ready to hunt down the bastard and snap his neck as soon as they got out of this damn cave.

"I met him when I was younger." Kasumi smiled. "I don't even think he noticed me at all. He was always so focused on his own responsibilities."

Ryu nodded in understanding as murder filled his eyes.

"He was so gorgeous." She sighed. "He has such a perfect body… he made me feel so safe and there was something about his eyes… something so… just… something."

"What happened to him?" Ryu casually inquired.

"Why are you so curious Ryu?"

Interest passed through the shinobi's eyes as he noticed the change when she addressed him. "Just keeping you awake."

Kasumi looked at him strangely. "He's still around… he's still… perfect."

"I see." The ninja's eyes narrowed.

"Do you have anyone special?"

Ryu cleared his throat. "There is… someone I am interested in."

Kasumi's interested peaked. "Oh? Who?"

"Someone from my past…" The Dragon Ninja said carefully. "She's… very special to me."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"Would you tell the one you loved how you felt?"

Kasumi moved up and brushed her lips against his. "That depends if you know that I love you too."

Ryu didn't have time to be surprised by her words because he was shocked by her sudden kiss. The shinobi adjusted quickly and wrapped his arms around her, intensifying the kiss. His tongue eagerly pushed its way into her mouth and quickly lured hers into a wrestling match. They pulled away slightly; their lips still hovering over each other's.

"I love you." Ryu breathed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kasumi smiled softly. "We could've been doing others things to keep warm."

A small smirk appear on Ryu's face. "I have the perfect body right? We could make up for lost time…"

He leaned in for another kiss but Kasumi pulled away playfully.

"Maybe on a nicer day."

Author's Note: You know what to do. : )


End file.
